


warm hands wiping fresh tears

by notalose_chester



Series: Sam’s Archangel Boyfriend [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Blood and Injury, Charlie Bradbury & Sam Winchester Friendship, Charlie Bradbury Ships Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Crying Sam Winchester, Cute Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Embarrassed Sam Winchester, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Fluff, Gabriel (Supernatural) is a Good Boyfriend, Gabriel Loves Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester Fluff, Happy Ending, High School Student Sam Winchester, Homophobia, Hurt Sam Winchester, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, No Smut, Nosebleed, Protective Gabriel (Supernatural), Romantic Fluff, Sam Winchester Loves Gabriel, Sam Winchester is Not Okay, Top Gabriel/Bottom Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23716639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalose_chester/pseuds/notalose_chester
Summary: “You know, this is probably the most embarrassing thing that’s ever happened to me in front of you,” Sam grumbles. His voice was cracking though, and Gabriel could tell the human was on the verge of tears once again.“Hey now c’mon baby, shhh! Shut your mouth. Even when half of your face is covered in blood and tears I still find you absolutely stunning.”
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Sam’s Archangel Boyfriend [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1400608
Comments: 1
Kudos: 93





	warm hands wiping fresh tears

**Author's Note:**

> if you’ve seen my other works, you know how i roll: no unhappy endings ! ;)

“Shit!” Sam shouts, so loud that it could probably be heard from all the way in Germany. He had just burned his ear with his curling iron. “Damnit,” He mumbles to himself, rubbing his ear softly before continuing to curl his hair. His hair was pretty long, and when he curls it, it looks even more beautiful than it already was. Sam also knew that when it was curled, his boyfriend could not stop playing with it. Which obviously, is what he wanted. 

They were going out on a date tonight, just Sam and Gabriel. It was always just Sam and Gabriel, the archangel had never met any of Sam’s friends and Sam sure as hell has never met any of his. He always wondered just exactly _who_ Gabriel’s friends were. All he knew was that they definitely weren’t human. He smiles as he thinks about it: his boyfriend being an adorable goof and pranking people with his supernatural companions. 

He continues to think about his boyfriend as he does his hair, and by the time he’s finished there’s a firm knock on the door. 

“Sammy, your boyfriend’s here!” Dean calls out. The younger Winchester’s eyes widen and he quickly unplugs the curling iron from the outlet before wiping his clothes down. He’s not dressed too fancy, but fancy enough for dinner. Just a white button up, black jeans, and black shoes. 

“Do not open the door! I want to!” He responds, quickly shutting the bathroom light and grabbing his phone and wallet before trotting downstairs. 

Dean raises an eyebrow. “That all dressed up for a teeny weeny little date?” 

“It’s dinner. ‘S supposed to be fancy, jackass.” 

Dean chuckles and shrugs as a reply, patting Sam’s shoulder and heading off into the kitchen. 

Sam rolls his eyes and walks closer to the front door to open it. When he does, his nostrils are attacked by the scent of freshly picked daisies and he can’t help but giggle. 

“Daisies?” He asks, looking at his archangel boyfriend with a warm smile. Gabriel has a smug little smirk on his face, the bouquet of daisies in his hand coming closer to Sam as he holds it out. 

“Yep. I thought roses were way too typical. Do you like ‘em?” The archangel’s smirk morphs into a soft smile as he watches his boyfriend take the bouquet and smell it. 

“Yes I like them. They’re lovely,” Sam sighs dreamily, hugging the bouquet of flowers to his chest and leaning down for a kiss. “We’ve been dating for so long, and yet you still do these sweet little things for me.”

Gabriel chuckles, adjusting his navy blue button up and holding his hand out for Sam. “Because I love you, that’s why.” 

Sam takes his hand and squeezes it softly, allowing himself to be lead out of his house and towards Gabriel’s car. 

“Have fun Sammy! You as well, jerk off!” Dean playfully yells from the front door.

Gabriel and Sam turn to look at him quickly, one holding a bitch face and the other holding a goofy smirk. “Thanks bucko! Sammy won’t be back tonight by the way, so enjoy the loneliness!” 

Dean nods with a laugh and shuts the front door. 

Meanwhile Sam turns to Gabriel with a grin, “I won’t be back tonight, huh?”

“Nope,” Gabriel smirks, grabbing Sam’s ass and pulling him in closer. “You’re all _mine_ tonight.” 

The Winchester hums and dives in for a kiss, his arms wrapping around his boyfriend’s neck as the archangel fondles with his ass. 

“We should probably get going if we don’t wanna be late.” 

“Yeah,” Sam murmurs, still kissing Gabriel. “You’re right. Shall we go?” 

“We shall. C’mon beautiful,” Gabriel opens the passenger side door of his car with loving eyes, and Sam giggles lightly and hugs his daisies as he climbs in. His boyfriend could be such a romantic at times. Well, more like all the time. 

The passenger side door shuts once he’s inside and he puts on his seatbelt, setting the daisies down while Gabriel walks around and gets into the drivers side. “Wait-- shit-- I should put the daisies in a vase! They might die,” He whines, going to take off his seatbelt before Gabriel grabs his hand and locks their fingers. 

“Don’t you worry, they won’t die. I’ll make sure they won’t,” He reassures. Sam nods and settles back as the blond beside him puts on his seatbelt and starts the car. 

The drive to the fancy restaurant is amazing, with the both of them loudly singing along to throwback songs, flirting with each other at every chance they get, softly kissing when they’re waiting on a red light, and more. By the time they reach the restaurant, Sam’s happy beam is practically stitched onto his face and very _very_ hard to miss. 

Gabriel gets out of the car first and opens the passenger side door for his human boyfriend, winking at him as he climbs out. 

When they get inside the restaurant Sam immediately recognizes it and his eyes widen. “Babe! This is where my best friend works!” He cheers quietly. Gabriel's face falls and he looks around. 

“It is?” 

Gabriel had never liked the idea of meeting Sam’s friends, even when they had first began dating. He had a fear that they wouldn’t like him, or that they’d find out he was an archangel. He was just afraid that it’d all go down to hell if he met Sam’s friends. 

Sam sighs softly and grabs his boyfriend’s hand once they’re seated at their table. “Baby, c’mon. Meeting my friends won’t be that bad! They’re the coolest people ever and they’re super understanding.” 

Gabriel grins and brings the Winchester’s hand to his mouth, giving his knuckles a few kisses. “I know baby. I just don’t want things to be ruined if they end up not liking me.”

Sam is about to reply but his reply is cut off when a feminine voice interrupts them. “Hello! Welcome to-- Sam?” 

Both Sam and Gabriel turn their heads quickly to find Sam’s best friend standing there: Charlie Bradbury. 

“Charlie!” Sam cheers, standing from his seat and wrapping her in a warm hug. 

“Hey Sam! Who’s this?” She sings, bouncing her eyebrows up and down teasingly and pointing towards Gabriel. 

The archangel forces a smile. 

“That’s my boyfriend, Gabriel.” 

“Boyfriend?! What?” Charlies gasps, shoving Sam playfully. “How long have you two been dating?” 

Sam bites his lips and looks down at his feet, already knowing what was to come. “Three years.” 

“Three--” Charlie pauses, looking at Gabriel with wide eyes before turning back to Sam. “Three _years_?” Sam nods. “How in the living hell did I not know about this?!” 

“I hadn’t come out to you until like- three months ago. Sorry Charles,” Sam sighs, smiling at his redhead best friend when she raises an eyebrow at him. “Just please don’t tell anyone else, I want to tell them myself.” 

It’s silent for a few seconds before Charlie shrugs and sends the Winchester a big grin. “Alrighty,” She says. Then she turns to Gabriel. “Heyo Gabriel! Nice to meet you! I’m Charlie, Sam’s best friend.” 

Gabriel nods and stands, a small sound of surprise leaving his mouth when he’s pulled into a hug. “Nice to meet you too, Charlie.” 

“Well I can tell you both are a little _busy_ so I’ll leave you guys to it,” Charlie pulls away from her hug with Gabriel and pats his shoulder. “I’m not even your assigned waitress, your actual waitress was taking too long so I stole her spot.” 

Charlie winks lightheartedly before walking off and allowing Sam and Gabriel to sit down again. 

“I told you it wouldn’t be so bad,” The taller one of the two hums, reaching across the table to caress his boyfriend’s cheek with his thumb.

“Yeah yeah,” Gabriel leans into the touch turning his head to the side slightly to kiss Sam’s hand. 

“Aww,” Sam teases, “my shy little muffin.” 

“Don’t ever call me that ever again.” 

Sam’s giggles ring through Gabriel’s ears and leaves his heart skipping a beat or two. And it’s like that for the entire date, the two of them teasing and goofing around; trying their hardest to make the other laugh and smile as much as possible. 

When they get the check, Gabriel pays- ignoring Sam’s argument over how ‘he shouldn’t have to pay’, and they get up and leave. 

The date was amazing, the entire night was amazing, and both Sam and Gabriel were on cloud nine. 

So of course, something had to mess that up. 

Neither saw it coming, not even Gabriel; he was too consumed in his conversation with the Winchester to see it. A man, about the same size as Dean, comes walking past with the nastiest glare before shoving Sam to the ground with both hands. 

“Fag,” He snarls. He gets ready to walk off, but Gabriel snaps his fingers and the man disappears out of thin air. 

The archangel looks down at his boyfriend, who was now sitting on his heels and sobbing into his hands- which were covered in blood. The fury on his face goes down an invisible sink and a concerned and soft expression takes it’s place. 

“Hey hey hey, baby, c’mere, you okay?” He whispers, crouching down next to Sam and grabbing both of his wrists. “Let me see.” 

Sam moves away from Gabriel’s grip and turns away, continuing to hide his face in his hands. “No! Nononono!” 

“Beautiful, I need to see the damage- you’re bleeding everywhere. Is it your mouth or your nose?” Gabriel questions. He wraps his arms around the taller boy’s torso and pulls him closer before grabbing his wrists and moving his hands away from his face. 

“Stop! _Please_ , stop!” Sam sobs. His tears that are streaming down his face mix with the blood and Gabriel’s worry only grows worse.

“Baby, relax. I’m trying to help you is all,” Gabriel calmly murmurs, and without thinking he flies them away from the restaurant. They end up in the archangel’s house, a place no one can enter or exit without Gabriel’s permission. “I gotta see if it’s broken, please stop trying to push me away.” 

“Please leave me alone. I can handle it by myself,” Sam cries, watching as his angelic boyfriend snaps up a wet rag and presses it against Sam’s nostrils. 

“Shh, there’s nothing to be embarrassed about, it wasn’t your fault. I just have to see if it’s broken, baby.” 

“It’s not broken! Please, just--” 

“For the last time, I need you to calm down. I’m here baby, shh, I’ve got you,” Gabriel opens his arms and motions for Sam to come closer, in which Sam’s eyes widen slightly. But soon he’s giving in, falling right into his boyfriend’s warm embrace. 

“You know, this is probably the most embarrassing thing that’s ever happened to me in front of you,” Sam grumbles. His voice was cracking though, and Gabriel could tell the human was on the verge of tears once again. 

“Hey now c’mon baby, shhh! Shut your mouth. Even when half of your face is covered in blood and tears I still find you absolutely stunning.”

Absolute love and nothing else fills Sam’s heart at the remark and he lets Gabriel examine his nose. He sends him a small smile of appreciation when the archangel snaps away all the blood and eventually they figure out that it’s not broken, it just hit the ground hard enough to trigger a nosebleed. The look on Gabriel’s face as he tends to Sam makes the Winchester’s heart melt, but he knows- he just _knows_ that the shorter man is beyond angry. 

Stretching out his hand, Sam cups Gabriel’s cheek. “I’m okay.” 

Gabriel nods once. “Yeah.” 

“Gabe,” Sam starts, adjusting so that his archangel boyfriend could look him in the eyes instead of looking at his nose. “I’m okay.” 

Gabriel stops for a second but then sighs and pulls Sam in so that the taller boy is straddling his lap. He gives the teenage boy’s shoulder and neck a few soft kisses. “I know, I know. I’m just.. I don’t know. I really wanna hurt the guy that shoved you, and all the other sons of bitches that hurt you. Those pricks at school, your fucking english teacher, everyone who hurts you in any way.” 

Sam inhales shakily, leaning down to capture Gabriel’s lips with his. “You’re protective of me. And I like that,” He breathes. 

“If you ever get hurt when I’m not around, promise you’ll call me?” 

“Promise. I like the way you take care of me, anyways,” Sam grins and moves to kiss Gabriel again, this time a little more passionate. 

“Mm,” Gabriel groans, hands squeezing his boyfriend’s thighs before snaking around his back and moving down to cup at his ass. “We should take this to the bedroom.” 

“Yeah,” Sam clings onto Gabriel tighter though, not allowing the shorter man to stand up. “in a minute,” He adds on. 

But then he pauses. 

“Hey,” His eyebrows furrow and a big smile stretches across his face. “Where did you even send the guy that shoved me?” 

Gabriel smirks.

“To the zoo. Him and the gorillas are getting along juuust fine, I’m sure.” 


End file.
